Emperor vs Program PT 1 (Shade vs Bohman)
Both Shade and Bohman are facing each other in a Master Duel, both start with 8000 Life Points. Bohman: As Lightning’s greatest creation, I’ll make the 1st move! I activate my Skill, Master Storm Access! Once during any players turn, I gain a new monster in the Data Storm! (A bunch of strong wind appeared, as a random card from the Data Storm appeared in Bohman’s hand) Bohman: Perfect! And now I shall summon fourth my monsters! arm yourself! Hydradrive Booster (A Dragonfly monster was summoned to the field) Bohman: Then I active the spell Double Summon! to summon out Hydradrive Gardna and Hydradrive Spawner! Shade: It's clear to me your planning to Link Summon aren't you? Bohman: That’s right! But before I do, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Bohman drew 2 cards from his deck) Bohman: Next I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Bohman banished the top 10 cards from his deck facedown, and drew 2 cards) Bohman: Now I activate the Spell Card, Hydradrive Call, I can summon as many Hydradrive monsters as I want, I Summon 2 more copies of Hydradrive Booster! (2 more copies of Hydradrive Booster appeared on the field) Bohman: Now prepare yourself, I set my 5 monsters in the Link Arrows! (All 5 of Bohman’s monsters went into the Link Arrows) Male Inquisitor: But what kind of Monster is he summoning!? Bohman: I Link Summon! Link 5, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Ai (A Dark Dragon was summoned to the field, it's attack points were 4000) Yusaku: Wait Draghead Ai!? Bohman do you kidnap Ai!? Bohman: I know you have questions Playmaker, but they'll have to wait, I end with two facedown’s! so Emperor show what power you have! Shade: Big mistake android scum! I draw! Bohman: Yes, and once every turn, I get a new monster in the Data Storm! (A bunch of strong wind appeared, as another random card from the Data Storm appeared in Bohman’s hand) Shade: It doesn’t matter what monsters you obtain, you’re no match for me! I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2! (Shade drew 3 cards, and discarded 2) Shade: Next I activate Ancient Rules, letting me summon a Level 5 or above monster! I summon Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon! (A corrupted version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared on the field) Kaiba: That monster only has 3000 Attack points. Yuma: Bohman can take that thing down! Shade: Don’t underestimate the power of a monster, I believe that was the Dark Ignis Ai’s worst mistake when he was still an annoying and cocky Ignis! (Yusaku growled with anger as Shade mentioned Ai, then Kite remembered something as he saw Cosmic Eyes) Kite: I know that dragon, legends foretold during the old days with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, there was a third one, fueled with nothing but it's lust for power and death, The Numeron Dragon sealed him away, leaving only Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and that means... Shade: Yes Kite, my dragon is the same from that legend Bohman: I refuse to lose to you, I get stronger everytime I duel! That’s why I’m Lightning’s creation! Shade: The Light Ignis Lightning was a corrupted program! I know exactly of all his crimes! Bohman: So do I, but that doesn't mean people can change just like how I changed Shade: Oh we shall see Bohman! Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon, blast Bohman's creation! Zack: What is he crazy!? he'll lose life points! (Shade grins as he spies an action and picks it up) Shade: Not for long, I play the Action Spell, Double Attack! this will give my Dragon the power to destroy your monster Bohman! (Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon prepared to fire it's dark blast when Bohman sees something) Bohman: I activate the Action Spell, Evasion, now my monster is safe! Shade: I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Bohman: Its my turn, I draw, But before I make a move, I activate my skill once again! (A bunch of strong wind appeared, as another random card from the Data Storm appeared in Bohman’s hand) Bohman: Now my continuous spell Hydradrive Call activates, I Summon as many Hydradrive monsters I ant from my deck, Extra Deck, and graveyard! I summon Flow Hydradrive, Coolant Hydradrive, Twin Hydradrive Knight, and Grand Hydradrive! (4 of Bohman’s Link Monsters appeared on the field) Bohman: Now I set those 4 Link Monsters in the Link Arrows! (4 of Bohman’s Link Monsters went into the Link Arrows) Bohman: I Link Summon! Link 5! Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Earth (An Earth Dragon was summoned to the field, it’s attack points were 4000) Shade: An Earth Dragon? Bohman: I’m not done, I still have my continuous spell, now I can revive the monsters I want, return everyone! (Flow Hydradrive, Coolant Hydradrive, Grand Hydradrive, and Twin Hydradrive Knight returned to the field) Bohman: Once again, I set them in the Link Arrows! (4 of Bohman’s Link Monsters went into the Link Arrows) Bohman: I Link Summon! Link 5, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Windy (A Wind Dragon was summoned to the field, it’s attack points were 4000) Shade: Now you have a Wind Dragon!? Bohman: That’s right, But for now, I place 1 Card facedown and end my turn! Jaden: Wow, he’s got him good. Yuya: If Bohman keeps this up, he might win. Ash: We’ll finally be out of here. Serena Tsukino: Yes, I hope so, or who knows what else we have to deal with!? Shade: It’s my turn, I draw! Bohman: Not so fast, now my skill activates once again! (A bunch of strong wind appeared again, as another random card from the Data Storm appeared in Bohman‘s hand) Shade: You sure like obtaining random cards, you’ll need all the cards you can get it you want to defeat me! Bohman: I’ll be sure to put them to good use, like these 3 monsters! Shade: Very well, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Darkspace Cosmic Squad, and Darkspace Cosmic Spino! (Shade placed his 2 Monsters in the Pendulum Zone) Shade: I can now summon monsters between levels 2 and 9 all at the same time! Yuya: Shade knows how to Pendulum Summon!? Bohman: What’s a Pendulum Summon!? Shade: I Pendulum Summon! Dark Galaxy Knight, Darkspace Salamander, and Darkspace Ninja! (3 bright pillars appeared out of the Pendulum Zone, as 3 of Shade‘s monsters appeared on the field) Bohman: So this is a Pendulum Summon? Shade: You thought you seen every method when you dueled Playmaker? Well you haven’t seen Pendulum Summoning! Bohman: Well now I have! Shade: Well it’s not the only method I know, I tune my Darkspace Salamander with my Darkspace Ninja! (Darkspace Salamander turns into 4 motes of light, which form black energy rings that surround Darkspace Ninja, transforming it into 4 motes of light, a dark pillar of light shines behind the Emperor) Shade: I Synchro Summon! Arise, Galaxy Darkspace Psychic Dragon! (A corrupted version of Thought Ruler Archfiend appears on the field) Shade: Now I overlay my Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon, and my Dark Galaxy Knight in order to build the Overlay Network! (Shade’s 2 monsters turn into purple streaks of energy that enter a swirling galaxy and a pillar of light bursts through the swirling portal) Shade: This Monster will bring chills into your bones and cause chaos in its wake! I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascension of Cosmic-Eyes Terror Darkspace Dragon! (A corrupted version of Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, with dark energy emanating within the purple orbs on its body and wings appeared on the field) Bohman: I’ve seen it all. Shade: No you haven’t, because I’m not done, I activate the Spell card, Summoning Call, it lets me summon as many special Summoned monsters I want ignoring their summoning conditions! I Summon, Paladin of Darkspace Dragon, Neo Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon, Cyberspace-Eyes Darkspace Dragon and Alpha Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon! (4 of Shade’s monsters appeared on the field) Yusaku: He knows how to Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Link Summon!? Shade: That’s right, I know all summoning methods, now I activate the Spell Card, Overlay Unit Hunt, it lets me take any monsters in my deck, Extra Deck, and graveyard, and use them as Overlay Units for any Xyz Monster, I’ll use 3 Level 9 Dark Attribute Monsters from my deck, and equip them to my Alpha Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon! (3 purple orbs appeared and surrounded Alpha Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon) Shade: You see Bohman, I have my Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, and my Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and 2 Xyz Monsters in the Main Monster Zones! You’ll never defeat this formation! Bohman: Oh yes I will! Shade: See if you can survive this! I activate my facedown card, Dark Hole, it destroys all monsters you have on the field! Bohman: I activate Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Ai’s special ability, it cancels out all traps that were activated on your side of the field! (Dark Hole was sent to the graveyard) Shade: I play 1 Card facedown and end my turn! Bohman: It’s my turn I draw, but 1st, I activate my skill once again! (Once again, a bunch of strong wind appeared, as another random card from the Data Storm appeared in Bohman‘s hand) Bohman: Now my continuous spell activates, I summon Twin Hydradrive Knight from my graveyard and Trident Hydradrive Lord from my Extra Deck! (2 of Bohman‘s Monsters appeared on the field) Bohman: I set Twin Hydradrive Knight and Trident Hydradrive Lord in the Link Arrows! (Twin Hydradrive Knight and Trident Hydradrive Lord went into the Link Arrows) Bohman: I Link Summon! Link 5, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Lightning! (A Light Dragon was summoned to the field, it’s attack points were 4000) Shade: You think those 4 monsters stand a chance!? Bohman: Oh I’m not done! I activate Cosmic Link Mirror, it lets me summon as many Link Monsters I want with the same Link Arrows ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame, and Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Aqua! (A Fire Dragon, and a Water Dragon were both summoned to the field, their attack points were 4000) Shade: You have the power of all 6 Ignis! Do you!? Bohman: That’s right! I absorbed all 6 Ignis, with their power, I shall take you down!